The Battle of Fame
by gobeyblade
Summary: It's Endou's second Football Frontier...but Teikoku seems to be winning everything... And Fudou is hiding a dangerous secret... Just what is this glowing purple jewel that the Teikoku Eleven is wearing?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It was finally here._

_The district preliminaries._

_Of the Soccer Frontier._

_Teikoku Gakuen vs. Raimon Junior High._

I watched with a smirk as the Teikoku Eleven ascended the field and took their positions, this team, right now, was much stronger than Raimon, even with Endou Mamoru.

_This was going to be interesting._

The referee blew his whistle, signaling the start of the game. The stands roared as Fudou stole the ball from Gouenji and proceeded to move towards the goal.

I shouted with all my might "Go Akio-kun!"

Collectively, everyone turned to stare at me. I sank into my seat, my brown mohawk covering part of my red face, my blue eyes downcast as I flushed, embarrassed.

Suddenly, all around me, in the Teikoku cheering section, all the Fudou fans started chanting with me, "Go Akio-kun, Endou sucks!"

_It didn't help that all of them were girls._

As Fudou neared the goal, he whistled, black penguins appearing in front of him. He kicked the ball, now glowing black with penguins surrounding it, to Sakuma and Jimon, who kicked it into the goal, the penguins glowing red. The ball passed a surprised Kidou who gaped at them, eyes disbelieving, as Endou reacted too late and missed, the ball slamming into the net.

"And Teikoku scores the first point against Raimon with their Emperor Penguin X!" a short black haired otaku shouted from the sidelines.

Endou passed the ball to an angry Gouenji, but was intercepted by Fudou. Gouenji stared awestruck, at his former teammate who smirked at him before moving towards the goal again.

This time, Fudou kicked the ball without using any hissatsu technique, but there was so much power in the kick that it went past Endou at incredible speed, there wasn't even time for him to _see_ the ball.

"Goal!" shouted the otaku, "Though I'm sure that Raimon can catch up!"

_I wanted to kill that baka. _

In the second half Genda stopped the ball 10 times from going into the goal, using Full Power Shield, each time the ball landing, smoking, in his triumphant hands.

_The whistle blew three times._

_The district finals were over._

_Teikoku had beaten Raimon 2-0._

After the match, I came down to the Teikoku bench and held up a hand to Fudou.

He stared at me, "Who are you?"

"Duh, I'm Taji Lizard, remember?" I answered back, irritated that he didn't know me, I mean I had been going to every one of his games, and I was _even_ in his class at school!

_Not to mention, that we had been friends ten years ago, before the fateful accident that changed everything…_

"What a funny name?" he muttered, smirking at me.

"What did you say?" I glared at him.

_That arrogant smirk was really getting on my nerves._

"Nothing I was just talking to myself," he said, trying to contain his laughter,  
>Anyway it seems you are going to come to our practice tomorrow…"<p>

"Is that _even_ a question?" I asked him, smirking.

"Well, until then, see you," he said, walking away towards his teammates.

_I could've swore I saw I flash of purple as he turned around._


	2. Teikoku Recruiting?

Disclaimer: I don't own IE, Level-5 does.

Lizard: I am updating my story. Thanks to my older sister (NaCl) who is _helping_ me with this story.

NaCl: Yeah, yeah, I wrote this story.

Lizard: Modest, aren't we? Don't lie, you're just helping me it is not like you got the idea and are writing the story.

Fudou: I am one of the main characters in the story.

NaCl: …

Lizard: (jumping up and down) That is right, Akio-kun!

NaCl: You sound like a girl…_a fangirl_…

Lizard: I am not a girl, **I am a boy**!

* * *

><p><strong>Teikoku…Recruiting?<strong>

**Lizard POV**

_Rinnngggg. Rinnngggg._

Half asleep, I distortedly heard the sound of a phone ringing. Than I realized it was playing Waka Waka by Shakira.

I sat bolt upright, sleep gone from my mind. _That was my phone._

I irritatedly grabbed the phone and picked up the call, "Who is this?"

A slightly amused voice answered back, "Decided to sleep in, have we?"

"_Fudou_," I narrowed my eyes, what did the baka want?

"Yup!" His overly cheerful voice confirmed, "Well, it's ten, did you forget? We have practice!"

"Huh?" I was disoriented, last night, after the game, I had gone out with friends to celebrate.

"Some people," I heard Fudou sigh, "Didn't you say you were going to watch practice?"

"Oh right!" I couldn't believe I had forgotten, "I'll be there in a second!"

_One second later_, I was standing on the edge of the Teikoku field, in my uniform jacket and pants, a grin stretching my face, my blue eyes watching the shocked Teikoku captain staring at me, his phone still in his frozen hand.

"What the hell?" he sputtered as he regained his voice, "How did you get here in one second?"

I grinned at him as I walked on the field, "You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat…"

He smirked that arrogant grin at me, _"And satisfaction brought it back."_

"It's a secret," I said, satisfactorily watching the anger boiling on his face. I was the only one who got under that ice-cold skin of his, who _really_ ticked him off.

_Ever since…my father…had destroyed his life…he had totally forgotten about me…_

"Oi, Fudou!" we turned our heads at the sound of a voice, "Watch out for the ball!"

A glowing purple ball was moving towards us at _a high speed not found on earth._

_Heading straight towards a totally unprepared Fudou._

I jumped forward and met the ball, my foot struggling under the power. I gritted my teeth and pushed, with all the energy I had, sending the ball spinning into the opposite goal.

I landed in a crouch, facing a surprised Sakuma.

"Nice," Fudou said, watching the smoking ball still spinning in the net, "Can you play soccer?"

"Yeah," I said, straightening up, a confident smile on my face, "Can I practice with you?"

He thought for a while, and I saw his eyes harden. He gave me an once-over and replied curtly, "All right, but one mistake and you are off the field."

"Whatever," I replied as I jogged into position.

"So, what position do you play?" asked Fudou, obviously thinking about something else.

"I play midfield," I replied, watching Fudou closely.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakuma and Genda stiffen in reaction to the news. I raised my eyebrows as Fudou went over to them and began arguing furiously in a low whisper.

_That was strange._

After two minutes, their debate broke up, and an emotionless Sakuma walked up to me, tossing me a soccer ball, "See if you can get a goal past Genda."

_Oh, was that all?_ I relaxed, catching the ball on the inside of my knee. I dropped the ball down and stood facing Genda and the goal.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, ignoring the gasps around me as a large red bull appeared in front of me, standing in front of the ball. I opened my eyes and kicked the ball straight towards the goal, the now enraged bull following it, "Rampant Taurus!"

A stunned Genda tried to block the hissatsuwaza with Full Power Shield, but fell to the ground when the bull tore at the screen with his horns. I stood there, triumphant, as the ball spun in the net, expending the power still contained in it.

"Okay," Fudou said behind me, his face once more in his arrogant leer, "Taji Lizard, welcome to the Teikoku Eleven."

* * *

><p>Lizard: Yay! I finished it!<p>

NaCl: Ahem…

Lizard: (sighs) And onee-chan helped me…

NaCl: Which is why this story isn't lame!

Lizard: That still doesn't mean you can review flames for my story, onee-chan!

NaCl: I can do whatever I want…

Fudou: Lizard, you're crazy…

NaCl: Welcome to my world!

Lizard: How I wish both of you would jump off a cliff…anyway, _**R&R**_! PLEASE!


End file.
